Today's dishwashers are expected to perform high quality wash of dishes. In addition, environmental concerns require an efficient use of water and energy during a wash session. The requirement of performing high quality wash of dishes and the requirement of efficient use of water and energy during a wash session can be seen as two conflicting requirements. In order to reduce the amount of washing liquid and energy required during a wash session without compromising the quality of the washing process, it has been suggested to use a washing liquid storage tank arranged to store washing liquid for subsequent re-use. Such a washing liquid storage tank can be arranged to store washing liquid for re-use in a later stage of a wash cycle or for re-use in a subsequent wash cycle. The use of a washing liquid storage tank is described in the document EP 2583614 A2. However, a washing liquid storage tank, and the arrangement needed for the purpose of filling and emptying such a tank may add a considerable amount of production cost to a dishwasher. The filling and emptying of such a tank require hydraulic components as well as control functions. In the light of the above, there is a need for a dishwasher allowing an efficient use of washing liquid and being simple and cost efficient to manufacture.